Po Nudo
Po Nudo was an Aqualish Senator, head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel, and member of the Separatist Council. Boy Band Po Nudo was born on Ando as Ed Moore. His parents pushed him to take piano lessons, which were difficult since he only had three fingers on each hand. Despite his physical shortcomings, Ed showed a talent for music- especially singing. As a preteen, he was discovered by a local record producer and signed to a recording contract. Along with 4 other young Aqualish, Ed became a member of a group called Ponudo, which was the name of a soup. The group became very successful- especially with teenage girls all over the Galaxy. While all five members shared vocal duties, Ed's extraordinary range and less monstrous looks made him a favorite among fans. Ed's individual popularity put a great strain on the group, and the eventually broke up. Ed attempted a solo career, but had limited success. Politics With his music career stalled, Ed attended Ando's best law school and landed a job with the prestigious lawfirm ''Wabo, Mona, and Eckman. ''Showing great skill as a trial lawyer, he worked his way up to junior partner, and specialized in intellectual property and communications law. He was encouraged by his colleagues to run for planetary governor. Despite his qualifications and ability to articulate himself, he was defeated by the popular incumbant- who appealed to the common people. After this defeat, Ed began eying the Senate seat of Ando's retiring senator. In order to establish a better connection with the uneducated masses, and cash in on his past, Ed legally changed his name to Po Nudo. Since many of his former fans were now voting adults, this move proved to be very successful, and Po Nudo was elected to the Galactic Senate. As a senator, Po Nudo was able to form many alliances with various members of the senate, but frequently butted heads with powerful figures like Chancellor Valorum, whom he found to be incompetent. Po was disappointed with the strong sense of anti-intellectualism that seemed to be rampant in the Galaxy's governing body. Often, intelligent debate was pushed aside in favor of empty rhetoric and procedural details. While on Coruscant, Po found an intellectual equal in Count Dooku. Dooku agreed with Po's assessment of the Senate, and introduced him to others who desired a more decentralized system of government, such as Wat Tambor and Tikkes. Clone Wars After the Emperor became Chancellor, things began to deteriorate quickly. Palpatine showed clear favoritism to wealthy and human-dominated planets such as Alderaan and Chandrila, while virtually ignoring more remote or "uncivilized" planets like Ando. Fed up with the treatment of his homeworld, Po Nudo agreed to join Count Dooku's separatist movemet. Due to the size and significance of Ando, Po was placed on the Council and put in charge of the Hyper-Communications Cartel. While not a warrior by nature, Po took an active role in military planning and strategy. As the obvious end of the war approached, Po began looking for opportunities to abandon the movement in hopes that he would receive better treatment from the Republic if he defected before the end. Unfortunately, the end came much quicker than he ahd expected with the deaths of Dooku and General Grievous. Po thought that perhaps he could seize power among the Separtist Council and sign a favorable peace agreement, but Nute Gunray had somehow positioned himself as the leader, and was unwilling to negotiate for peace. Po planned to leave Mustafar and surrender, but, before he got the chance Darth Vader arrived and killed the entire council. Lawsuits After Ed changed his name to Po Nudo, he faced several lawsuits from the other surviving members of the band, as well as the record label. Po successfully argued that Po Nudo was distinct from the trademarked Ponudo, and since he didn't sing anymore, there was no chance of trademark confusion. The suits from the former members were dismissed, but he did pay an undisclosed settlement to the label. Category:Galactic Senate Category:Separatists Category:People killed by Darth Vader